snapchat_geofiltersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cities
Welcome to Snapchat Geofilters - Cities The following are a list of cities that contain multiple Geofilters for specific areas of their city. At the moment, we would like to improve the list of filters in UAE and Germany, but if you know a geofilter of an specific city that is not listed here, feel free to add it by just clicking edit. If the city you wish to add is in a country that is not listed, you can also create a new category of the country by changing the font type to 'heading'. United States of America Boston, Massachusetts * The B Line, found alongside the Green Line's B Line * Backbay * Beacon Hill * Boston Common * Boston Harbor * Fenway * Newbury Street, two variants * South Boston * The South End * Jamaica Plain Charlotte, North Carolina *Ballantyne (General Area) *Stonecrest Shopping Center *Target (in Stonecrest) *Charlotte, NC (different Charlotte geofilters located throughout the city) Las Vegas, Nevada * Abstract Las Vegas Art (General Las Vegas Area) * Las Vegas (General Las Vegas Area) * The LINQ * Turnt * Vegas For The Weekend *Fremont St. Los Angeles, California * Los Angeles Heart * LA Life (General Los Angeles Area) * Anaheim *Bel Air * Beverly Hills * Brentwood * California State University Fullerton (CSUF) * Century City * China Town * Disneyland/CA Adventures * Downey * Down Town LA * Echo Park * Fullerton * Getty Museum * Glendale * Hammer Museum * Huntington Park * Little Tokyo * Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA) * Los Feliz * Mandeville Canyon * Mar Vista * Pacific Palisades * The Alphabet Streets * Pacoima * Palms * Pasadena *Riverside * Rodeo Drive * Runyun Canyon * San Fernando Valley * Santa Monica * Sawtelle * Japantown * Silver Lake * South Bay * South Gate * South Los Angeles (South Central) * University of Southern California (USC) * Sunset Boulevard * The Big Chill Froyo * The Grove * Union Station * Van Nuys * Venice * Westchester * Loyola-Marymount University (LMU) * West Hollywood * Westwood * University of California,Los Angeles (UCLA) Miami, Florida * Miami Life (General Miami Area) * Welcome to Miami (General Miami Area) * Summer in Miami (General Miami Area) * Aventura * Coral Gables * Davie * Key Biscayne * Hollywood * Miami Beach * South Beach * Wynwood * Pinecrest * Palmetto Bay * Dadeland * Overtown * South Miami * Brickell * Sunset Place Brewerton, NY * Welcome to Brewerton * Brewerton New York City, New York * NYC Life (General NYC Area) * Broadway * Brooklyn Bridge * Chelsea * China Town * Coney Island * Empire State Building * Good Morning America * Grand Central Terminal (Two Variants) * Hell's Kitchen * Lower East Side * Manhattan ** Buildings * Queens * South Street Seaport * Spanish Harlem * Statue of Liberty * The Bronx (Two Variants) * The Five Towns (Two Variants) * The Village of Lawrence * Times Square * United Nations Building * Upper East Side * Wall Street * Washington Heights * Washington Square Park * World Trade Center San Francisco/Bay Area, California *Alameda *AT&T Park *Bay Bridge *Berkeley * Castro *Castro Valley * Chinatown * City College of San Francisco (CCSF) *Daly City * Dolores Park * Dublin *East Palo Alto * Fillmore Street * Fort Mason * Fremont * Golden Gate Bridge * Golden Gate Park * Haight Street *Hayward * Japantown * Lone Mountain * Marin County *Menlo Park * Mission (Two Variants) * Nom Noms (Two Variants) * North Beach Oakland * Pac Heights *Pier 39 * Richmond District * Russian Hill *South San Fran. * South of Market * Sunset District * The Bay Bridge * The Marina * The Tenderloin Union City * University of San Francisco *University of California Berkeley Washington DC * The District (General DC Area) * Washington DC Life * Capital Hill * The National Mall * The White House * Columbia Heights * Tenleytown * American University * Chevy Chase * Woodley Park * Dupont Circle * Nationals Park * Eastern Market * NoMa * Penn Quarter * Georgetown United Kingdom England London * Big Ben * Brixton * Buckingham Palace * Camden * Canary Wharf * Covent Garden * Greenwich * Hackney * Harrow (2 variants) * Hyde Park * Islington * Kings Cross (2 variants) * London Eye * London Life * Oxford Street * Piccadilly Circus * Regents Park * Richmond * Rise & Shine * Soho * Southwark * Waterloo * Wembley * Westminster Birmingham *Hurst Street x 2 *The Bullring x 3 *China Town *Grand Central *Broad Street x 2 *Gas Street Basin *Birmingham (General Birmingham Area x 5) *University of Birmingham x 2 South England * Bristol * Weymouth * Southampton * Portsmouth * Bournemouth * Channel Islands Yorkshire * Leeds (x3 variants) York * York (x3 General York Area) * University of York * York College * York Minster * Bar Walls * Mansion House * Rail Station * York Art Gallery East Anglia * Norwich (General Norwich Area) * The University of East Anglia * Ipswich Scotland Glasgow * Welcome to Glagow * Glasgow * George Square * Merchant City * Glasgow Central Station Edinburgh * Edinburgh (x3 variants) Aberdeen Northern Ireland * Belfast * Lisburn Italy Milano * Milano (x3 variants) * La Scala * Vetra * Sempione Torino * Torino * Via Roma Venezia * Venezia Roma * Roma (x3 variants) * San Pietro * Colosseo (x3 variants) * San Paolo Firenze * Firenze (x2 variants) Trieste * Trieste Mexico * Chiapas * Monterrey * Oaxaca (two variants) Michy143_ instagram michy gomez - facebook * Cuernavaca (Two Variants) * Acapulco (Two Variants) * Cancún (Two Variants) * Morelia * Guamuchil * Culiacán * Los mochis * Mazatlan * Cancún * Uruapan Mexico City * Mexico City (Two Variants) * Colonia Condesa (Two Variants) * Xochimilco * Lomas de Chapultepec * Santa Fe * Ciudad Satélite * Universidad La Salle * Tecnológico de Monterrey Spain * Murcia Cataluña * Barcelona (x7 variants) * Park Guell * Park Ciudadela * Passeig de Gràcia * Sagrada Familia (x2 variants) * Sitges Madrid * Madrid (x7 variants) * Alcobendas * Hortaleza * Santiago Bernabeu (Real Madrid Stadium) Valencian comunity *Valencia (x3 variants) *Gandia *Alicante *Benidorm *Castellón Islas Canarias - Tenerife * Santa Cruz de Tenerife * La Laguna * Teide Volcano Islas Baleares * Ibiza (x3 variants) * Palma de Mallorca Cantabria * Santander * Castro Urdiales (x3 variants) * Santoña País Vasco * Bilbao * San Sebastián * Irún Andalucía *Marbella (x3 variants) *Málaga *Sevilla *Granada *Benalmadena Galicia *Santiago de Compostela *Lugo Castilla y León *Burgos *León *Valladolid Castilla la-Mancha * Toledo * Albacete France * Bordeaux (x2 variants) * Strasbourg (x2 variants) * Douai * Nîmes (x2 variants) * Montpellier * Toulouse * Lyon (x2 variants) * Lille Cote D'Azur * La Cote D'Azur * The French Riviera * Nice (x2 variants) * Cannes (x2 variants) * St. Tropez * Gorges du Verdon Paris * Paris (x7 variants) * Musée du Louvre (x3 variants) * Montparnasse (x2 variants) * Charles de Gaule Airport * Le Marais (x2 variants) * Belleville * Place de la République * Tour Eiffel * Concorde * Champs Elysées (x2 variants) * Arc de Triomphe (x2 variants) * Bastille * Opéra * Villiers * Les Berges de la Seine * Moulin Rouge * Pigalle * Luxembourg (x2 variants) French Alps * Alps (x2 variants) * Chamonix Île-de-France * Courbevoie (x2 variants) * Saint-Ouen (x2 variants) * Boulogne-Billancourt * Aulnay Marseille * Marseille (x2 variants) * Canebière * Stade Vélodrome * Centre d'entrainement Robert Louis-Dreyfus Germany * Hamburg * Munchen (x2 variants) * Nuremberg * Dusseldorf * Kiel Berlin * Berlin (x2 variants) * HTW Berlin Frankfurt * Frankfurt (x3 variants) * Leil * Frankfurt Airport Ireland * Galway (x2 variants) * Tipperary Dublin * Dublin (x4 variants) * North Dublin * Malahide The Netherlands *The Hague *Utrecht *Strijp-s *Roermond *Noord Best Bravant *Weert *Houten (x2 variants) *Boxtel *S-Hertogenbosch *Leiden Amsterdam * Amsterdam (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Centraal Station (x3 variants) * Amsterdam Schiphol Airport * Amsterdam Oost * Prinsengracht * Dam Square Rotterdam *Rotterdam (x2 variants) *Centraal Station (x2 variants) *Erasmusbrug Eindhoven * Eindhoven de Gekste * Eindhoven Centraal Station * Geldrop Maastricht * Maastricht (x2 variants) * Maastricht University Switzerland * Laussane * Montreaux * Basel Zurich * Zurich (x3 variants) * Hello from Zurich * Zurich Railway Station * Zurich Airport Geneva * Geneva (x3 variants) * Lake Geneva (x2 variants) * Bains des Paquis * Geneva Railway Station * Geneva Airport Belgium * Gent * Antwerp * Bruges (x2 variants) * Kortrijk Brussels * Brussels (x3 variants) United Arab States (UAE) * Fujairah Dubai * Dubai * Burj Khalifa * Abu Dhabi * Abu Dhabi * Morocco Casablanca * Casablanca (x3 variants) Rabat * Hay Riad * Rabat Other cities * Agadir * Chefchaouen Croatia * Osijek *Dubrovnik Poland * Cracow * Gdansk * Gliwice * Koszalin * Olsztyn * Poznan (x2 variants) * Wroclaw (3 variants) Warsaw * Warsaw (x3 variants) * Srodmiescie * Palac Kultury i Nauki * Zoliborz Katowice * Katowice (x2 variants) * UEKatowice Portugal * Porto (x3 variants) Lisbon * Lisboa (x2 variants) * Santos * Cascais * Mude Norway * Bergen * Volda * Lillehammer * Karmoy * Tonsberg Oslo * Oslo * Ullern Finland * Helsinki * Tampere Sweden * Stockholm * Malmo (x3 variants) * Kalmar * Gothenburg * Uppsala Austria * Klagenfurt * Vienna (x2 variants) * Worthersee (Lake) Denmark Copenhagen * Copenhagen (x6 variants) * Orestad * Islands Brygge Iceland * Reykjavik (x2 variants) * Blue Lagoon Georgia * Tbilisi - The city that loves you Russia * Moscow Australia * Brisbane * Canberra * Melbourne (x4 variants) * Perth * Sydney (x2 variants) * Sydney Airport New Zealand * Auckland (x3 variants) * Christchurch * Wellington (Beehive) Turkey * Ankara Israel * Bethlehem * Jerusalem * Tel Aviv (x3 variants) * Vafo * Holon Category:Location Category:New Jersey